A One Night Stand
by xsvpaintballer
Summary: A drunken filled night leads to a night neither Ash or Misty will forget! The adventures continue in later chapters!
1. The One Night Stand

Hey all, so this is my first story but I've been reading fanfics for a few years now and always wanted to write some, so here it is! If you guys like it I'll continue on and make more. Oh, and it's a lemon later on in the story!

A one night stand

Our story begins with Ash, Misty and Brock coming home from there long journey around the Kanto region. Ash has gone around and collected all 8 gym badges and has a shot to compete against the Elite 4, but of course he has decided to train his pokemon first to better his skills. The trio decided to stay at ash's house seeing how his mother was away on business and they'd have the house to themselves for the next couple of days. After a long afternoon of doing nothing but watch TV and be bored the trio decides to throw a party and invite all their friends, this is the result of it all..

Ash: "Ahh fuck, this isn't fair. Are you sure you haven't played before?" says Ash as he drinks another beer. Him and misty were playing a game of beer pong while most of the party guests were either passed out or in the other room chatting

Misty: "I may have played a few times" said a winking misty as she stuck her tounge out at the now drunk pokemon master

Ash: "Yeh yeh yeh whatever, I guess another beer wouldn't hurt" said ash who then chugs down the beer in his cup

Misty: "You know the rules! You lose, you drink the rest of my beer" says Misty as she pushes the rest of the beer towards Ash, slighty stumbling as she does so

Ash: "You're drunk too Miss Water trainer" giggling at his own comment he made

Misty: "Just drink it!" Misty couldn't help but smile at how adorable ash was while being drunk, oh how she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how she wanted him to be his….all night long. The water trainer blushed at the thought of her and Ash doing such a thing, but oh how she wanted it. Bad.

Ash: "Alright whatever" taking the rest of the beers and chugging them down and letting out a large burp

"I think I have had a bit too much" Ash then starts to stumble out of the room and into the hallway

"Well come on Misty! Are you just gonna stand there all night?" Said the now very wasted pokemon master. All misty could do now was giggle at the adorable boy. She then stumbled her way into the hallway and put one of ash's arms over her shoulder and walked him down the hall.

Misty: "Where are we going now Ash?" said the very curious Water trainer

Ash: "You'll see soon enough" said Ash smiling a sly smile, he knew what he was gonna try and was almost certain Misty would go along with it

Walking down the hall the two very drunk pokemon trainers laughed and stumbled their way to the end of the hall where Ash's room was, he opened the door and leaned up against the door frame while looking into Misty's eyes and cupped his hand on Misty's cheek which she happily placed hers over his.

Ash: "So…uhhh…misty…would you wanna…possibly…" was all he could say before Misty put her arms around Ash's neck and planted a sloppy wet kiss on the side of his lips. The two of them started to laugh and stumble into Ash's room where Ash then closed the door and made his way to misty who was sprawled out on his bed

Ash: "Misty…what are you.."  
Misty: "Ash….Fuck me no.." Ash was at a loss for words, his jaw dropped as he tried to grasp what his best friend had just said. She then took her shirt off and bite her finger teasingly

Misty: "Come on ash…don't leave me waiting.." Ash then took his shirt off and kicked his sneakers off, he was in a daze, almost like this was all a dream. He then let his instincts take over as he leaned over his and started to kiss her slowly and passionately. Misty then started to explore Ash's body with her hands as they kissed, noticing his scars from previous Pokemon attacks, she loved every detail of his body. His nice toned muscles, his fabulous six pack, and that dark ravened hair which she loved so much. Ash then stopped the kiss and started to unbutton his pants, which misty then started to help him with

Misty: "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for your cock Ash" she whispered in his ear as she pulled down his pants and boxers revealing Ash's cock, Misty being surprised at the size of it.

"Who knew you of all people would have this big of a dick Ash" Misty saying then winking at him and starting to jack him off and kissing his neck, Ash just enjoying all of this let out a slight sigh of enjoyment  
Misty: "Ash..fuck me…fuck me hard…now!" Misty then jacking him off faster, moaning in his ear only turning him on more. Ash then got up and pulled up pants and boxers all the way off and threw them across the room while misty put her hand down her pants and started to rub herself. Ash then pulled down misty's shorts to reveal her thong, misty was wearing a matching light blue lace bra and thong. This only turned Ash on more as he pulled the thong off and misty unhooked her bra. Misty then pushed ash back onto the bed and kissed his neck

Misty: "Ash…I love you…with all my heart" said the teary eyed red head

Ash: "Misty…I…I love you too….you're the only one I want"

The two of them then shared a passionate kiss which they would remember for the rest of their lives. Together as a couple. Ash then started to rub his cock on Mistys pussy which made her lightly moan, which made Ash want more and started to stick his cock in her pussy making the red head squeal as he broke her hymen

Misty: "Ahhhhhhh! Ash!" she screamed which only seemed to spur on the raven haired boy, starting out slowly at first as to not hurt the girl he loved.

Misty: "Ash! I want it hard and fast, do what I always dream of you to do and make me feel amazing"

That was all he needed to here, Ash then started to pound Misty's pussy like she wanted, making her scream, squeal and squirm from the pleasure of his cock.

Misty: "Ahhhhh! Fuck! Ash I think I'm gonna…AHHHHH" Misty then orgasms as Ash sticks his cock in her as far as he can and busts his tremendous load in her.

Both of them then roll off eachother and lay there. Sweating, panting and all out of juice, they were spent. Without a word being spoken Misty took the blankets and snuggled up next to ash with her hand on his chest  
Misty: "Ash…you were so amazing…I love you…" said the tired red head  
Ash: " I love you too misty.." kissing her on the head. And with that they both fell into a deep sleep in the comforting hands of their lovers. They both knew their friendship would be changed forever but they were willing to deal with the risks and troubles later, all that mattered was that they had did it. He was her first and wanted him to be his last. She was his first and wanted to only be with her. They were finally with the person they loved and cared about most


	2. The Truth Comes out

Chapter 2

"….fuck.." were the only words that could escape the red headed pokemon trainers mouth as she slumped against the bathroom door, tears forming in her emerald green eyes. She sat there with her knees pressed against her chest and her head on her knees looking at the ground with a blank stare for what seemed like hours, until the tears started to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't help but cry at what she had seen with her own eyes. But she knew the test wasn't a lie.

Misty was pregnant

She wished she had been more careful, she wished her and Ash had taken more precautions, but they were drunk and all thoughts of safety simply vanished with the pleasure she was receiving, she couldn't handle the urges and the chance of a life time

"How am I going to tell him" was all she could barely whisper as she slowly stood up and threw away the pregnancy test. Wiping her tears away from her now red, swollen eyes. She exited the bathroom in the Cerulean gym and headed back to her room, pacing around it as soon as she entered, her mind a blur, and her stomach in knots she threw herself onto the bed and cried deeply into the pillow, she was a wreck and didn't know what to do. The man she loved would surely leave her if she told him. They had barely started dating and already she was carrying his child.

"I'm fucked" She cried out as she slowly cried herself to sleep

_**2 months earlier**_

The sun was just barely breaking through the window of the Pokemon Masters window at around 10 in the morning. A ray of sunshine beamed straight into the face of the red headed trainer Misty causing her to stir in her sleep. She eventually cracked her eyes open a bit letting the sun strike her eyes which caused her to groan in pain as her head started to swirl from the night of drinking and….she looked over at the boy who was now spooning her, with his hands around her waist holding her tight. '_Did we really do that last night?' _trying to sit up she instantly felt the constant throbbing on her head and laid back down with a slight thud, waking up Ash. Him letting out a groan of displeasure as he soon brought his hand up to his forehead trying to relieve the pain from the crazy night of drinking him and his friends had.

He then looked to his side to see Misty there lightly smiling at him, giving a slight blush as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, both deepening the kiss and proceeded to a little make-out session before Ash pulled away and laid back down with Misty snuggling up to his shoulder

"Everything alright Ash?" Misty softly spoke as she softly kissed his arm

"Yeah, just pretty fucked up from last night" He lightly chuckled as he slowly tried to get up. "Let's go see if anyone else is up, I'm getting pretty hungry" almost instantly his stomach let out a large growl signaling him of his hunger

Ash and Misty both laughed a bit before getting up out of bed and getting dressed, then descending the stair case hand in hand noticing most of his friends had left except for Brock who was passed out on the couch with beer cans all in arms reach around him

"Looks like someone had a little too much fun" joked Ash as he led Misty into the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast for him and Misty

"What do you feel like eating?" Ash asked Misty slightly yawning at the end of his question

"I don't know Ash, do you even know how to cook?" Joked Misty getting a saddened look from Ash which was easily gone once Misty planted a kiss on his lips. "How about just some eggs and bacon Ash?" said Misty sitting at the table. Ash then whipped up a quick breakfast for him and Misty. An awkward silence fell on the two as they ate and drank there morning coffee, both throwing quick glances at each other but quickly blushing as they both looked away. After a few shorts minutes of hearing nothing but silverware on plates and the sips of each of them drinking there coffee Ash finally decided to speak up. "So….Misty…about last night…" Was all he said as Misty seemed to freeze up and look down. "I mean, it was great. Well….more like amazing" Getting an even more deep red blush and slight giggle from the beautiful girl in front of him…wait..beautiful? What was ash thinking? What the hell is going on?

With a slight sigh Ash got up and walked around the table to sit next to Misty, taking her hands in his he looked her in the eyes

"Misty. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it."  
Misty then fearing for what Ash was going to say to her, her mind racing and her heartbeat picking up it's pace, she worried Ash would notice her palms getting a little sweaty and tried to pull away. But Ash kept his grip

"Misty…..I love you…"  
Those words hit Misty like a full on train. Too say she was speechless was an understatement, she had no idea if this was all a dream or if this was for real

"Ash.."  
"Look Misty, I know this is all of a sudden but after last night, I couldn't contain myself anymore! I love you Misty, I think you're beautiful and are just an amazing person….will you be my girlfriend?"  
Misty could only stare in awe as she heard those words come from the dumbfounded, thickhead, raven haired….chocolate eyed man that was in front of him, oh god how she wanted him.

"Of course Ash!" Was all Misty could say as tears formed in her eyes and threw her arms around her now boyfriends shoulders and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, leading to an intense make out session, only to be cut short at the sound of Brock groaning from the couch

"Maybe we should take this upstairs" Misty said with a seductive tone and a wink as she tugged at Ash's shirt and pulled him up the stairs, but only stopping halfway as they continued there make out session and starting taking off clothes one by one before stumbling into the room. Ash instantly locking the door and turning around to again lock his lips with the fiery red head who was wanting more and more each second. With a quick motion Ash picked Misty up and kissed her neck as she let out a slight moan and whispered in his ear

"Fuck me Ash" nibbling his ear at the end of her statement. And with that Ash laid them on the bed there lips not leaving eachothers


	3. The Conflict

Chapter 3

'_"….fuck.." were the only words that could escape the red headed pokemon trainers mouth as she slumped against the bathroom door, tears forming in her emerald green eyes. She sat there with her knees pressed against her chest and her head on her knees looking at the ground with a blank stare for what seemed like hours, until the tears started to stream down her cheeks. She couldn't help but cry at what she had seen with her own eyes. But she knew the test wasn't a lie._

_Misty was pregnant_

_She wished she had been more careful, she wished her and Ash had taken more precautions, but they were drunk and all thoughts of safety simply vanished with the pleasure she was receiving, she couldn't handle the urges and the chance of a life time_

_"How am I going to tell him" was all she could barely whisper as she slowly stood up and threw away the pregnancy test. Wiping her tears away from her now red, swollen eyes. She exited the bathroom in the Cerulean gym and headed back to her room, pacing around it as soon as she entered, her mind a blur, and her stomach in knots she threw herself onto the bed and cried deeply into the pillow, she was a wreck and didn't know what to do. The man she loved would surely leave her if she told him. They had barely started dating and already she was carrying his child._

_"I'm fucked" She cried out as she slowly cried herself to sleep'_

Ash couldn't believe it, he was in a daze and had the thousand mile stare. Misty was worried about him and how he reacted to the news. _'He's been staring like this for the past 5 minutes, I hope he isn't thinking of leaving me with this to handle on my own' _

"…Ash" said a soft voice that came from misty. "What are you thinking about baby?" She said as she rubbed his arm up and down being worried about what her boyfriend was currently thinking about.

"Huh?" Said the Pokemon master, finally coming out of his daze. "Sorry, I've just been thinking on….well…what the hell to do now" He said in a monotone voice, laying back on his bed and letting out a sigh. "I mean, were only 22 and already you're pregnant Misty! What the fuck are we going to do now?" Said a now more enraged Ash.

"Ash! Please calm down! I'm just as scared as you are! Hell! I have a fucking baby inside of me!" A tearful Misty then shouted at him getting up and walking out of the room"  
Ash could only sigh in anger, sadness, and disbelief. What was he to do? He was too young to be a father and take care of a kid. How would he follow his dream at being the very best? How would he travel? How would he even begin to tell his mother that he got his best friend Misty pregnant? All these thoughts kept running through his head and his life time companion Pikachu came running through the door and bounced onto Ash's chest letting out a light 'chaaaaa' as Ash rubbed his head

"What am I going to do buddy?" asked Ash as he looked upon the little yellow mouse pokemon

Pikachu just looked at him and nuzzled his cheek on Ash's making Ash chuckle a bit.

"I think I know what to do now" Smiled Ash as he picked up Pikachu and set him down on the bed and walked out of the room in search of Misty. Walking downstairs he instantly saw her watching some lame TV show with her legs against her chest and her arms holding them there.

"Hey Mist" Ash said softly as he sat next to Misty

"…Hi" Misty then answered after an awkward silence

"I want to talk to you about something, are you to busy with the TV or can you spare a minute?"

Misty then slowly reached for the remote and turned the TV off and stared at Ash, to say she was scared was an understatement. She had no idea what he was going to say, for all she knew he could resent her and want the baby gone along with her, did he even love her anymore? After this his thoughts could have changed and not want anything to do with her.

"I want to keep the baby and after it's born I want us to get married, it's the least I could do for you Mist"  
Said Ash sweetly, leaving Misty in awe. She was ecstatic! Everything she wanted in life, every thing she dreamed about, was coming true. Ever since she met the young trainer 12 years ago she had always wanted to be more than just a friend. She wanted him for herself, get married, start a family. And now she could. Tears of joy started to flow down the young water trainers face as she pulled Ash into an embracing hug and held him tight, not wanting to let him go.  
"Ash…you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come from you mouth" Stuttering a bit through the sentence but ending it with a passionate kiss which left both trainers emotions high and wanting more, but both knowing they can't for fear of any possibility of hurting the baby.

"We should really tell people though Ash, there going to figure out sooner or later and I'd like to have your mother's help down the road" She said with a tad bit of nervousness escaping her.

"Anything for you Mist" Said Ash with his signature goofy smile

God how I love that smile, thought Misty as she pulled him into another kiss which then turned into a heated make-out session on the couch

"What's going on here" Said a very familiar voice, both Ash and Misty looking up to see Ash's mom home with a few bags of groceries.

"Well? I do not want to come home seeing you too getting at it on my couch"

"Sorry.." Both Misty and Ash muttered as Delia went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Ash got up and headed to the kitchen giving Misty a shrug and uncertain smile

"Hey mom, could you come here for a bit, me and Misty need to talk to you for a bit"

Walking back to the couch and taking Misty's hand Delia walked into the room and sat on the opposite side in a recliner chair.

"Mom…we have some good news, but also bad news" Said Ash nervously getting an inquisitive look from his mother

"Well…you see"

"I'm pregnant!" blurted out misty.

**Thanks to all who read this story and have reviewed it so far. It was only supposed to be a oneshot but then decided to delve deeper into it!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, just hope you all like it so far!**


	4. The Telling

**Hello all who read this this FF. Just a little recap of what's going on in the story and where it will be going. This story was only supposed to one chapter of Ash and Misty having a one night stand, but after a few days i thought to myself "I like stories that keep going and keep having surprises and go to the end with everything"  
SO! I don't wanna ruin anything but we'll pretty much see Ash and Misty go all the way to the end, well not death. But a very nice ending i've had planned for a few weeks!  
So without further adoooooo! Here's the next installment  
**_**  
**__Walking back to the couch and taking Misty's hand Delia walked into the room and sat on the opposite side in a recliner chair._

_"Mom…we have some good news, but also bad news" Said Ash nervously getting an inquisitive look from his mother_

_"Well…you see"_

_"I'm pregnant!" blurted out misty._

"What?!" Yelled Delia, stamping her foot down with such force it scared pikachu off of Ash's shoulders and ran to Ash's room and hid under his bed  
"What the fuck were you thinking Ash?! How could you be so stupid! And to think about all the times i told you to use a condom and to be safe!"

"MOM!" Ash yelled, his face turning red with embarrassment, which caught the attention of his mom who was off in a rage, as well as Misty sitting on the couch with her head down, staring at the carpet thinking on how all of this could of happened.  
"I may be thickheaded sometimes"  
Getting a quick raised eyebrow from his mother and Misty  
"...Ok so i'm thickheaded nearly all of the time, but it's not like we did it on purpose! It was just spur of the moment, we had a few drinks and it just sort of...happened. I love Misty mom and i will make things right, i swear on it"

And with that Ash turned around, kneeled down and took Misty's hand in both of his. Misty and Delia could only look at Ash with astonishment, both of them thinking the same thing.  
_""I's he really going to...""_

"Mist, i love you so much, ever since we first met there has always been a special place in my heart for you, i don't see this kid as a burden but as a gift for both of us. Will you do the honor and be my wife so we can both raise this child, as a family."

Misty and Delia were shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, could these words really be coming from Ash? The thick headed Pokemon trainer who knew nothing of love?

After a few seconds of silence Misty couldn't help but burst into tears as she grabbed Ash's face and kisses him repeatedly on the lips

"Yes Ash! I will! It would make me the happiest girl in the world" She said as she threw her arms around him and held him, never wanting to let go of the Raven haired boy who had just proposed to her, all of her dreams were coming true. The love of her life finally asked her to marry him and even better, she was carrying his child, that's all she ever asked for. She couldn't wait to start a family.

"Ahem"

Ash and Misty looked over to see Delia with her arms crossed staring each of them down equally until she finally burst into tears and hugged them both

"How can i stay mad at my little Ashy when he is all grown up!" She said in between sobs

"But tell me, how do you expect to pay for all of this?" Asked a quisitive Delia.

Ash only smiled his signature goofy smile

"Easily mom, what do you think i did with all the money i earned throughout my journey? Plus my league championship winnings? I have a few plans for me and Misty to live"

Delia could only sigh ash she smiled at the two lovebirds happily embracing eachother, knowing that these two will be very happy with eachother.

**4 months later**

"Today's the day. Today is the day i will finally be married to the man of my dreams. Ash Ketchum" Misty whispered to herself as she ran her hands slowly across the noticeable belly bump she has acquired over the course of time. She could only smile while thinking of the joy of having this kid would be.  
"One day little one, next week whe'll find out if your gonna be a little boy or a little girl" again smiling and tearing up but quickly trying to quell down so as to not smear her make-up

"Misty?" said a very familiar voice

"Ash! What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!"

"I couldn't help myself Misty! Wow, you look...amazing.."  
A blush crossed Misty's face as she gave Ash a quick peck on the lips

"Now get out of here! I'll see you at the altar" Misty said with a wink

**Ok, i know this chapter was pretty fucking lame but i had a few drinks and wanted to continue this!  
I promise in a few days i will have a better chapter up that's longer and goes more into depth with things.  
Feel free to leave constructive criticism or lmk what you would like to see further into the **

**story**


	5. The Big Day

**Greetings all, sooooo, yeah. That last chapter kinda sucked, we all know that! I just wasn't feeling it once i started writing, but this one will be a good one!**

Recap: Ash and Misty find themselves having a one night fling that leads to Misty getting pregnant, and Ash proposing to her once Delia finds out.

The music started, it was a nice crystal clear day without a cloud in sight. The temperature couldn't have been a little over 78 degree's with a slight breeze that made it pure harmony. Today was the day, the day that Ash and Misty would be getting married. Many could have seen this day easily while still a few were surprised, but nonetheless, everyone knew those two were soul mates destined to be together and deserved eachother more than anyone else.

Everyone was in their seats, chatting away with the people sitting next to them until they heard the music, it was a simple tune used for the majority of weddings on a piano set to the side of the chapel. Everyone's head turned to look down the aisle as they see Misty Waterflower walking through the doors in an exquisite cerulean, slim dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing off her creamy arms and legs. Ash couldn't help but stare as his best friend, the love of his life, was walking towards him looking more gorgeous then he could ever imagine. She walked slowly down the aisle with Professor Samuel Oak by her side acting as her father and giving her away to Ash.  
Ash was still in a daze as both Misty and Oak walked up to him. Ash then shook Professor Oaks hand and took Mistys as they both turned to the pastor, nervous with anticipation

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower"

Ash and Misty both giving a slight blush after looking at each other simultaneously then locking fingers, looked back at the pastor

He went on for a few minutes talking about love and how their's was a force to be reckoned with and he could only see good things in their future, after his speech he gave both Ash and Misty time to read each other's vows to one another

Misty was the first one to pull out a small note card and began to read

"Ash, you are my best friend. I have known you for a good 8 years now and I have loved every second of it with you, even though we always fought and bickered you still held that special place in my heart"  
A few chuckles came from the ones who traveled with them and knew of their fighting and bickering

Ash then giving off another one of his goofy smiles reached into his coat and pulled out his own note card

"Misty, I love you. You have always been there for me through all the ups and downs and have been my motivation since the day we met, if you hadn't of fished me out of that lake so many years back I wouldn't have met the greatest person in my life"

The crowd then giving off a loud "Awwwww" as Misty teared up from hearing Ash say such things, they then again turned around as the pastor started to finish things up

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. You may now kiss the bride"  
And with that, Ash took Misty into his arms and kissed her ever so gently as Misty brought her hand up on Ash's cheek and left it there, the kiss seemed like it lasted for a lifetime, neither of them wanting to be the first to pull away, both wanting to savor each others lips. Misty was the first to pull away as she couldn't help but smile, still not grasping everything that had happened! She finally did it. She was not Misty Ketchum. She liked the ring to it. Giggling to herself, Ash then grabbed her hand and they both walked down the aisle as the guests all stood up and began to clap for the newly wedded couple.

Everyone then proceeded into a room set up for the Reception afterwards where a few speeches were made as well as a few toasts. Everyone having a wonderful time, drinking, chatting with the newlyweds and the other friend that were there

"Hey Misty, could you come here for a second?" Asked Ash as he grabbed Misty's hand, leading her away from the big group of people in the room

"What's wrong hun?" Asked a confused Misty

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something and I can't really wait until later. I was thinking Misty, we both know the gym could use some remodeling and I was wondering if maybe we could add a house onto the gym for our family? Just a simple guest house in the back by the pool so you can still run the gym while not having to be too far from your family"

Misty was speechless

"Ash! That's a wonderful idea! But. How would we pay for it" Misty's joyful mood suddenly turning to one of sadness"  
Ash just chuckled a bit, leaving Misty with a raised eye brow

"I have plenty of money left over from my adventures and my league winnings"  
"Ok…" Answered a slightly happier Misty

"But what about you? I couldn't ask you to stay, we both know you love adventures Ash.."

"That. Is another surprise I have for you" Said Ash winking as he again took Misty's hand and led her back to the room.

"Everyone can I have your attention please" Said Ash as he stood at the head of the table that was set up for him, Misty and his family

All eyes were on him

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming out and that I have a bit of good news that everyone will be excited about. I just talked with Misty and it looks like we will be remodeling the Gym. And! I myself will be the newest addition to the Gym Leader Organization! Based right in our own Cerulean city!"


End file.
